


Lava Java

by BetweenPaperPages



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Holiday, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenPaperPages/pseuds/BetweenPaperPages
Summary: Lava Java, Ruby Lucas' new business has attracted all of Storybrooke's residents, even Mr. Gold.
Relationships: Belle French & Mr. Gold
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	1. Peppermint Mocha

The winter sun sparkled through the morning frost, glittering off ice crystals that clung to the streetlamps and shop windows, while puffs of breath from the morning commuters drifted away in the cold breeze. Despite the scenic view around him, Mr. Gold’s gaze was locked onto one person as Maine’s weather nipped at his exposed nose and cheeks. 

Belle’s hair came to life in the sun’s soft rays, red and gold strands dancing among a deep chestnut background. Gold wondered if it was worth his time getting caught in the hustle and bustle of Storybrooke’s daily caffeine rush to — 

“Morning Mr. Gold!” 

— it was worth it. 

“One medium peppermint mocha coming right up for you,” Belle smiled from inside the window of Lava Java. She tossed her messy braid over her shoulder as he stepped up to the shop.

The coffee shop was small, more a stand, but just the right size for the town and its needs. Ruby had decided to stretch herself and open it as a sister-business to her grandmother’s already popular diner. The shop had now been open a year and proven a town favorite for a coffee on the go. 

Belle hummed along to the background holiday music as she worked to craft the mocha, her eyes flickering out to the order window to her customer. 

Her customer. 

Mr. Gold. 

He wasn’t a stranger to the shop by all means, on most days it was just a cup of black coffee on his way to the pawn shop. On other occasions, such as today, he would take the time to shop and linger longer, indulging himself in a seasonal treat.

He always stayed longer when he ordered one.

Belle looked forward to those days, a chance to crack the outer armor of the reclusive pawn broker. On days like today it almost seemed that she was making progress. 

“Here we are,” she announced, moving away from the espresso machine and back to the window, “one peppermint mocha.” 

“Thank you, Ms. French.” 

“You are always welcome, Mr. Gold.”

Gold cleared his throat for a moment, knowing that his drink would be quite hot and it would need a few moments to cool enough to drink. 

“Looks like you got here at the perfect time,” Belle commented, leaning forward on her arms against the counter top. “The rush just finished. Though I can’t say the weather will do you any favors.”

Gold glanced up to where Belle was staring at the heavy gray clouds above them. The frost and the cold were certainly here, but the snow seemed just a wisp away on the horizon. 

“No, certainly not. If not by the end of today, I can imagine Storybrooke will have snow soon enough.” 

“Another white Christmas.” Belle’s voice murmured, her eyes soft as she had a hint of a smile across her lips. Her gaze dropped back to where Gold was standing in front of the coffee shop, if possible, his cheeks and nose pinker than when he walked up. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, Mr. Gold, I’m babbling about the weather and you’re standing in the cold. Don’t let me delay your day… again.” 

Gold smiled, the lines around his eyes crinkling as he responded with a nod. “Not to worry, Ms. French, I have something sweet and warm to keep the chill out.” He raised his coffee cup in a mock toast, glad to elicit a laugh from the younger woman. 

“Stay warm, Mr. Gold. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Indeed you will.”


	2. Eggnog Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold explores more of Lava Java's menu.

“I’ll take a flat white, a ginger snap scone, and your phone number.” Keith grinned as he leaned on the counter attached to the window, looking up from behind his sunglasses.

Ruby folded her arms across her chest with a deadpan stare at her customer. It was winter, who wore sunglasses in winter?

“Hey Belle, one of each for this numb skull, I’m going to take five,” Ruby called out, turning her back on Keith to the back and out of his sight. 

Belle offered her a salute along with an, “Aye, aye, captain!” before getting to the task at hand. 

Keith huffed as he stood up straight, shoving his hands into this back pockets and muttering his annoyance under his breath. Once again rejected. As soon as his order was finished he snatched it up with more force that needed and left the shop. 

“That man doesn’t know when to give up, does he?” 

Belle chuckled as she heard Ruby step back into the shop behind her. “No, never. Even after two years with Archie, he still thinks he can get you to fall into bed with him.”

She rolled her eyes, tying her apron back in place. “The only way I’ll fall because of him is by tripping over his drunken ass outside the Rabbit Hole.”

“I’m sure it can be arranged.” 

“Speaking of arranging things,” she noted, nodding towards the window, “here’s your favorite customer.”

Belle tilted her head in confusion as she was ushered forward to the window by Ruby. Looking out against the afternoon chill, the window framed Mr. Gold as he walked towards the coffee shop, his cane carefully treading the winter ground. 

As usual, he was dressed in one of his signature suits with a heavy wool coat over top, a slick touch of leather accenting the lapels of the designer piece. The weak winter sun had slipped through the clouds just enough to catch and highlight the few strands of grey that distinguished his temple, and somehow completed the entire look. 

Her cheeks flushed at the accusation. Clearly Ruby knew her too well. It's what one gets for working for and with their best friend, she thought. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Gold, what can I get you? Your usual?” Belle questioned as he approached. 

“No, thank you, Miss. French,” he answered, shifting his weight onto his good knee. “I’ve been told by my grandson it's a crime that I haven’t had…” His eyes glanced to the menu board to confirm the availability, “...An eggnog latte?”

Ruby smiled with pride from behind her employee, stepping forward as she placed her hands on her hips. “What can I say? Best in town, Henry is right!” 

“You mean the only one in town, Rubes.”

“That makes it the best!”

Belle laughed, shaking her head. “Of course, how could I have any doubt? I’ll get started on that for you, Mr. Gold.”

Ruby looked from Mr. Gold to Belle before glancing back again, her eyes next slipping up the street to the other businesses. She knew she wasn’t needed here and would simply get in the way for the moment. 

“I think you have this place covered. I’ll leave you to this and go order us some lunch. Granny’s, my treat,” she announced, grabbing up her coat and purse as she left Belle to her own devices. 

In the lull of Ruby leaving, a comfortable silence fell between Belle and Mr. Gold as she pulled the espresso shot for the drink. 

“How is Henry doing, by the way?” Belle questioned, moving down the coffee machine to steam the milk, flipping the lever.

“Quite well, excited for his winter break. He and Grace have already been planning this year’s attempt to capture St. Nick.”

“This year’s? I can only imagine what last year’s attempt must have been like.”

“Or the year before that. That year it was code name ‘Candy Cane Crusade.’” Mr. Gold chuckled to himself, pulling out cash to pay for his order. “The two of them have been at this since they were five.”

“And just what do they plan to do if they were successful?” Belle questioned. She carefully combined the drink into the cup, topping the latte with whip cream and a light dusting of cinnamon.

“I suppose to convince the non-believers? Your guess is as good as mine, Miss French.” 

“Belle.” 

“Pardon?”

“Please, call me Belle.” She placed the drink between them, her hand resting on the counter beside it. “I’d like to think by now we’re friends.”

A smiled plucked at the corner of Mr. Gold’s mouth, hiding his embarrassment with a drink of his coffee. 

“Henry was right, it seems. This is the best.” 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome… Belle.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to ishtarelisheba for being my editor.


End file.
